Films of thermoplastic polymer compositions have found many commercial uses, particularly in packaging. One use of such films is in the production of shrink films and films for wrapping foods.
Blown films are popular in the commercial arena. Methods for producing blow film from commercial film grade polybutylene reins are known in the art.
The present invention relates to compositions which can be formed into films or sheets that have improved processing properties and good optics. The novel sheets can be biaxially oriented to result in films with good optics. In packaging applications, the surface appearance (gloss) of the films is important. A film with good surface gloss is more desirable than one with a poor surface gloss. Thus, in addition to having improved processing properties and optics, it is also desirable that the inventive films or sheets have improved surface gloss.